


[podfic] What Makes An Angel Good?

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Omens Big Bang, Hedonist Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Seriously so much Alcohol it takes a lot of alcohol to effect an angel/demon, Slowburn-like Elements, this is part 1 for now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: Aziraphale desperately wants to be a Good angel, and he really tries hard to be one. But it's not easy to be a Good angel when you're filled with questions that, when let loose, turn into doubts. He'll keep on trying though, because as long as he tries, he’s still a Good angel, right?As long as he follows orders, he's still a Good angel, right?As long as there's a reason to anything he does, he's still a Good angel, right?As long as he doesn’t give into temptation, he’s still a Good angel, right?Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] What Makes An Angel Good?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Makes an Angel Good?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970635) by [humanshapedstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanshapedstress/pseuds/humanshapedstress). 



> Here comes my second contribution to the Good Omens Big Bang 2019 for this wonderful fic! <3
> 
> Warning: this is not complete, only going through the first half-ish; I will try and update it fully soon!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 58:44
  * **File type:** MP3 (48.4MB)
  * **Microphone:** Trust GXT 252 Emita



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cTV6lWeQ6MCfqhRvT8oB7AkkXv4tublZ)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r18azccvo5f38zv/WhatMakesAnAngelGood_humanshapedstress.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_What Makes An Angel Good_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970635)
  * **Author:** humanshapedstress 
  * **Reader:** ofEmeraldStars
  * **Cover artist:** [xofEmeraldStars](xofemeraldstars.tumblr.com/)
  * **Music:** Gavotte En Roundeau 4th Lute Suite  
[Exzel Music Publishing (freemusicpublicdomain.com)](https://www.freemusicpublicdomain.com/royalty-free-classical-music/) \- [Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)




End file.
